


Contact Exercise

by BlueQuill_Boops_You



Series: Blue's Oneshots [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: also I really like this ship but shh, heehee i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuill_Boops_You/pseuds/BlueQuill_Boops_You
Summary: It's a short, Dark Humor ficlet that I was asked to post uwu"It's not that long, but that's alrightAnd if you think this is the only Dark Humor ficlet I'm posting then you're sorely mistaken because I adore this ship





	Contact Exercise

_There was an awkward, silent beat between them. The ticking of the analog clock on the wall beside them was the loudest thing as of current in the room. Yet, with hesitance, Dark momentarily glanced over it before looking up at the person before him. That smugass smile he has come to adore was making its presence clear with a... softer curve to it._

_He huffed, and closed his eyes._

_Softly, soothing with his thumb, he felt over the other's knuckles for comfort, feeling the jolt from the fallen angel._

_"Shh..." Ren hushed softly, to meet eye-to-eye with the other. "Look, it's not that bad, is it?"_

_Fairly so, Dark Pit had placed both his hands on the Phantom Theif's, as a contact exercise of sorts._

_Dark Pit laughed softly, "Your hands are freakishly cold, you zombie." In act to comfort himself, his own wings unfolded, cocooning over not just himself, but the other aswell, even if his wings were humorously small to do it as well as he thinks he is._

_Not that Ren would voice that, anyhow._

_"And your hands are softer than I'd imagine, you bag of feathers." Ren shot back, before softly chuckling himself. He was content — no, enjoying — this small moment between them, even if it was small in nature._

_His thoughts were cut off by a playful push to his chest._

_"Tch, don't call me that, y'hear?" True to his nature, Dark Pit had crossed his arms and turned his head to the left._

_A beat, before the angel opens his eyes to gauge a reaction._

_And in the soft silence, they both shared a laugh._

**Author's Note:**

> It feels really weird how short this is, but eh


End file.
